


Cinnamon

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, subsik, subsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (technical difficulties so i had to repost)first nsfw that I’ve actually ever finished and posted. Nervous is an understatement.i wrote all of this at 3AM, so please excuse any mistakes.titled cinnamon for no other reason than I couldn’t think of an actual title,edit: the subsik & subsum tag is a SHIP name, NOT meaning submissive seungsik, sorry guys
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> (technical difficulties so i had to repost)
> 
> first nsfw that I’ve actually ever finished and posted. Nervous is an understatement. 
> 
> i wrote all of this at 3AM, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> titled cinnamon for no other reason than I couldn’t think of an actual title,
> 
> edit: the subsik & subsum tag is a SHIP name, NOT meaning submissive seungsik, sorry guys

Seungsik took it upon himself to spread Subin’s ass apart with his fingers— long and cold, lifting him up and carefully sitting him back down and onto his dick. He manually moved Subin’s ass up and down slowly with just his hands. Subin winced a little, telling him it hurt a bit but it wasn’t anything to stop over. Just a little pinched feeling. He could manage, the sensation was so filling, so intoxicating. It distracted him well enough. 

He hadn’t done this much, Seungsik was notably a lot bigger than anyone before, not that he’d actually been with anyone in a while. He couldn’t with his schedule, so the stretch was almost new. They’d fucked once and maybe not having the time, nor energy to, had stopped them from going any farther than that again. But now it was no longer just blow-jobs and makeout sessions between them. 

Subin put his arms around Seungsik’s shoulders, leaning his head back at an attempt to take his mind off of the sting as Seungsik slid in.

It doesn’t work very well and Seungsik notices how Subin keeps his eyes tight, so he keeps a slow pace for him as he watches every mannerism carefully.

Subin thinks it’s endearing, how caring Seungsik can be, even when he’s fucking into him when he’s not supposed to be. Shouldn’t be.

Subin lets his head fall between his arms, taking each slow, drawn out push from Seungsik as well as he can. He tells Seungsik that he can go a little faster now, that ‘ _he isn’t glass_ ’.

He moves his arms from around Seungsik’s shoulders— broad, safe— putting them on Seungsik’s hands. He smiles down at him, breath unsteady, hands shaky as he moves the older’s palms up to hold his waist. He tells him he doesn’t have to be held open anymore, the slip of precum and lube beginning to do their job. 

Surprisingly, he’s unbelievably full of nerves, butterflies even. 

He leaned in, leaving faint kisses on Seungsik’s throat, sucking a little. He wants to leave something in place of them. Wants his hyung to know it feels good. That he’s perfect. 

He starts to move himself on his own, pushing and pulling his hips back and forth, making an almost inaudible, low moan rip from Seungsik. His lower lip red, caught between his teeth. If the both of them weren’t so hyper-fixated on every bit of each other, Subin might not have heard it. He lifts himself up, slowly pushing down, he kind of has to be quiet. Which is extremely hard to do, considering. 

It’s not that the two of them being together is a bad thing, but he’d rather have this moment be private. Have it to himself instead of sharing any of it with some nosy eavesdropper on the other side of the walls. Seungsik’s sweet moans, his praise. It was his. 

Although, wanting to keep quiet and actually being quiet are two completely different things. He couldn’t help the few placid whines that came out even if he tried.

He felt bad that he was breathing so heavy, with most of the warm air blowing straight into Seungsik’s face but Seungsik assures him that it’s fine with more kisses to his hot forehead, Subin shyly returns them because Seungsik is just so beautiful and certainly deserves them just as much as anyone else.

He did an amazing job of swallowing any noise Subin made with his mouth, his lips were wet— soft and sweet— his tongue licking at Subin’s own, more puffy one’s. They only untangled their mouths to breathe. Immediately slotting them back together, the empty feeling swelled back, making them fall deep back into their pattern. 

They were puzzle-pieced together like this, with Subin’s hands where he thought they’d always ought to be— clasped tightly onto Seungsik’s thighs. It made it a lot easier to move, the feeling of Seungsik’s legs tensing up, contracting and recontracting under his touch. It felt nice on Subin’s palms. He squeezed them tighter, exploring the warm skin there, how soft it was, how easily it got red. It had a new surge of arousal running through him. The view was titillating. 

Each squeeze made Seungsik kiss harder, longer. More seconds feeling breathless. Subin found himself gasping for air every time Seungsik would pull back. His lips were velvety smooth, he never wanted to let them go. 

Seungsik’s grip on Subin’s waist loosened, deciding to run his hands up his sides, goosebumps following close behind on Subin’s skin as he did so. He continued all the way up till his fingers were etching out the shape of his collarbones. As if he were waiting for permission to continue to his real goal. Subin leaned his head back, opening his neck up to him. Offering it as some sort of prize and Seungsik took it happily, sweetly. 

An uncontrolled gasp got stuck in his throat as he felt Seungsik snake his hands around the base of his neck. Light enough to still feel safe, but firm all the same. It must’ve been something Seungsik was newly interested in, they’d never tried it before now but Subin didn’t question it. Only letting Seungsik hold him tighter in his grip as he continued to fuck down onto his cock. 

Seungsik held him sturdy by his throat. His hands soft and affable, looking up into his eyes every second of it, never breaking the contact between them. It felt exhilarating having the pressure be wrapped so tightly around his airway. He hadn’t expected to like it but he took it all well, bouncing down Seungsik’s length. It filled him well, deeper than he could get on his own and Seungsik was more than pleased. 

The ride was easier, way more pleasurable than in the beginning and he was definitely thankful for that. He was glad Seungsik knew to take it slow. Relieved that he’d found someone that knew his body so well without really having had his body so openly before. Respected it. 

He had never taken it for granted in the past, but he reminded himself not to for the future. To remember each kiss, each touch to his cheek. Every word. It was all so perfect in so many ways. 

Seungsik wasn’t just a quick fuck to him. He might’ve been at one point. He was. It might’ve all started out that way and maybe it should’ve stayed that way, but he found himself getting used to this. Getting used to the care, the unidentifiable love. It didn’t feel scheduled anymore. At least to him. If he thought about never being able to get this again, never being allowed to be over Seungsik like this, never holding his hands or smelling his scent. He’d die. 

“Ah.. ah” Subin‘s breath hitches, limbs dough-like as each thrust punched a new, high moan from his throat. He moved every way Seungsik made him, too enthralled with the feeling of being full to take control of his own body. Almost limp with every touch. He trusted Seungsik to it anyway. It felt so good, Seungsik fucking him like this, the wet sounds a lot more noticeable in the room as he began to sped up.

He knew it wasn’t possible but he wanted more. He wanted to be closer than he could ever possibly be and physically, this was as close to that as he was ever going to get.

Seungsik’s groans came like music to Subin’s ears. They were deep and offbeat. Full of meaning. It must’ve been all so stimulating to him. Hearing the dainty pants fall from Subin’s slacked mouth, feeling his hole tighten ever so slightly around his dick.

He tells Subin that it’s too good, so good. That he's the perfect fit around his cock, that he’ll never find someone as important. That he needs him. It makes Subin involuntarily clench around Seungsik’s swollen dick, earning another lewd moan. 

“Fuck.. you’re amazing on me Binnie,” Subin bit at his lip, the words sinking deep down to the pit of his stomach, hands looking anywhere for something to grab purchase. The wet, sticky sounds of sex sped up as he felt his ass smack against Seungsik’s pillowy skin. Thin air parted from Subin’s lips more unsteadily— along with Seungsik’s bucking hips, fucking into him in earnest.

He could feel Seungsik’s legs shaking slightly after each drive into his hole. His breath became more unhinged— quick and needy, as held Subins hips almost tight enough to bruise. 

With a few more deep thrusts, Subin felt Seungsik tense inside of him. He came hard, his body still moving as Subin let him ride out his high. The warm, white liquid came in spurts as Seungsik stayed there, dick buried deep as he finished. He knew how Subin loved it, loved being full of his everything. 

He waited for Subin to finish too. The overstimulation it caused for him never lasted long enough to hurt. He praised Subin, his voice broken between breaths but still everything Subin wanted to hear, needed to hear.

With a few more encouraging words and soft kisses, he came soon after, with toes curling and a whine of Seungsik’s name. Too caught in the feeling of his own orgasm to care about muffling himself anymore. He leaked onto his stomach, the liquid dripping down in spurts onto Seungsik’s heated skin.

He held him through it, leaning in to kiss around the mole on his collarbone. Subin didn’t want to move. He was sensitive everywhere from his head to his toes. With his energy completely spent, he let himself be pulled down and into Seungsiks arms. Limp against his chest.

He held Subin tight. Comforting.

It was like Seungsik knew everything Subin needed all at once. He was so good at that, always had been. Maybe even perfect. His heart still raced in his chest and his pulse still rang loud in his ears. Although never being touched, he was still so sensitive. He thought about whether or not he should remove himself from Seungsik’s lap. Tried to but the way Seungsik held him down, held him close, kept him there. His hands rested on the back of Subin’s head— fingers playing dotingly with the strands at his nape— and held him smooth against his heart. It was like he needed him to stay too. An unspoken word but a feeling Subin knew all too well.

Needing someone. 

He listened to each inhalation of air, each heavy thud of Seungsik’s heart. Listened to how it slowed down over time— almost lulling. Like the ballads he’d always sing. It swayed Subin back and forth gently. He felt like he should’ve known that Seungsik was never letting him go, more in the metaphorical sense. He didn’t need to hear it from him. It reverberated through Seungsik’s entire body just well enough to understand. 

“Do you wanna go over to the bed? It’s a lot more comfortable there,” Seungsik spoke slowly, grabbing back onto Subin’s waist and the movement stung a little in Subin’s core, still sensitive, pulsating. He nodded his head against Seungsik’s chest, hearing a small laugh as he felt arms snake under his ass to lift him up. 

Subin quickly shook his head, almost whining, incredibly shy for some reason. He didn’t want to be moved away. 

“Don’t pull out.. Can you just carry me?” It felt a bit idiotic, but the familiar coo of Seungsik’s voice eased him. He reassured him with another kiss, as he always did whenever Subin asked something of him. 

He always listened.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Subin felt like he could melt so far, so deep into Seungsik that they would become one. He held tightly around his neck as he felt himself being carried, the both of them moving across the soft carpet in somewhat of a poor fashion, Seungsik kneeling into the bed and laying the both of them down gently. Subin stayed clung onto his chest tightly, as if he were too afraid to let go. Too scared to feel what it was like without Seungsik in his arms. 

He settled them quickly and immediately heavy eyes began fighting them both. Subin closed them just barely, his eyelashes fluttering against his skin. 

He finally allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep in Seungsik’s arms. He finally felt like it was okay to need someone. He needed Seungsik and he wasn’t scared to admit that anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> had lots of doubts writing this. I hope it doesn’t move too fast or too slow for your liking 
> 
> please lmk how you liked it (if you even did) I’d really enjoy the feedback and/or ways to improve.. again, it’s my first time!


End file.
